dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ZO23 Exhibition Match 2
Welcome to the second Exhibition Match by ZombieSlayer23. This is the second match on this wiki, but plenty of them are on the OMF Wiki, which I got permitted to make these matches by the creator, MP999. The rules apply just like his, 2 people comment a character of their choice and I make them fight to the death. I AM THE ONE TO DECIDE WHO WINS! Now, it's time for a battle to the death! '' ''Comment your favorite character in the comments, first 2 people to comment their character will be in the 1st match! Make sure to pick characters I somewhat know - know a lot about. Now, I'm gonna stop talking. Let's get to the battle! I know this could anger some people, but I am excluding any form of Anime characters. I don't know much on any character from Anime series' and I know lots of people use characters from Anime and I have absolutely no clue what the character's powers and abilities are. Sorry. Nominees * Pit (ZackAttackX) * Hellboy (ShadowKaras) Description Kid Icarus vs Hellboy! Once again, these 2 may not have lots of connections, but this is an EX Match, who cares? It's ZackAttackX vs ShadowKaras in ZS23's second Exhibition Match! Who will prevail in a battle of non-human fighters with unique weaponry? Find out, right now! '' Interlude '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Hellboy is seen walking through the forest, his trustworthy gun placed in his hand, loaded. He felt the crunch of leaves behind him and Hellboy darted backwards, turning to find the source of sound. But nothing was there, not even a mouse. Hellboy grunted to himself and continued to walk on, pretending like he didn't hear a thing. But as soon as he heard another noise, he turned around even faster and faced Pit, his bow in his hand and his eyes staring intently on Hellboy. Hellboy: .... Why are you stalking me? Pit frowned, obviously confused. Pit: I wasn't, I was just trying to search for a criminal that has brought trouble to this land. ' Hellboy chuckled started putting extra bullets in his gun. Hellboy: ''That sounds like one lazy excuse to me. Pit, realizing Hellboy was loading his gun, quickly placed an arrow in his bow and aimed the bow at Hellboy right as Hellboy aimed his gun at Pit. Pit: '''Well, I guess there 'ain't any turning back now! Bring it on! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination) Pit and Hellboy fired their weaponry, the arrow cutting through the bullet and being fired at Hellboy. The being quickly leaped to his right, instantly avoiding the attack. Hellboy continued to fire more bullets, but to no avail. Pit flew up in the air, dodging all the bullets and firing himself downwards to Hellboy. Pit brought his fist down on Hellboy, but Hellboy just defended himself with his giant stone fist. After dodging the attack by Pit, he punched Pit in the face, knocking the angel higher into the air. Hellboy then grabbed Pit's ankles and started to continuously slam him into the ground, small bursts of blood coming out of Pit for every attack. In the middle of an attack, Pit managed to turn his bow into his 2 swords and impale one of them into Hellboy's calf. Hellboy shouted in alarm and dropped to the ground, losing his grip on Pit and giving him the advantage. Pit quickly kicked Hellboy in the face, causing Hellboy to blast through a rough boulder. Hellboy slowly got up from ther attack, but Pit met him in combat once more. Pit landed an Upperdash Arm into Hellboy's gut, slamming Hellboy through a tree and into a wall. As Hellboy rebounded off the wall, Pit managed to grab Hellboy by the head and hurl him through a pillar, damaging the hero greatly. Hellboy got up and glared at Pit, brushing faint pebbles of rock on his shoulder. Pit smiled and drew at Palutena's Bow. Pit: Take this! Pit fired several arrows at Hellboy, but the red fighter just used his brute arm to break all the arrows. As Pit ran out of his arrows, Hellboy pulled out his pistol and fired several rounds of it once more at Pit. The angel managed to dodge several of the attacks, but some of them managed to damage Pit, knocking Pit into the ground temporarily. Hellboy took this as his opportunity to finish this off. Hellboy slammed his tough arm into Pit's face, knocking Pit backwards, but with a simple catch of the boot, Pit was stopped in his tracks and was sent grappling backwards instead. Pit busted through a wall. Hellboy chuckled. Hellboy: How'd ya like that? Pit instantly busted through the rubble and hurled himself at Hellboy, his bow into 2, swords raised. Hellboy instantly leaped to the side, avoiding a blow by Pit. Hellboy then grabbed Pit by the head and slammed him into the ground, a small crater forming around the angel. Pit, gripping his head tightly, groaned at the sight of a red blur, dizziness overwhelming him. A brute punch in the face sent Pit crashing downwards even more into the ground. Hellboy chuckled at the sight of his fallen foe. Hellboy: Too easy. Hellboy turned to walk away, but Pit burst through the rubble once more and glared down at his enemy. Pit: This ends now! Pit flung himself at Hellboy with his fists raised. Hellboy, what he thought was a normal attack, reached for Pit's head, but the angel brought a foot down on Hellboy's elbow, snapping Hellboy's normal arm. Hellboy shouted in pain before Pit activated his twin blades once more and flung them at Hellboy. Time stopped for a little bit, and the camera focused more on Hellboy. Hellboy, slowly, reached for Pit's blades. He quickly grabbed them with his rough fist and threw them outside of Pit's grasp. The angel gasped in alarm before Hellboy grabbed Pit's head once more, this time with his rough fist, and slammed it down into the ground with all of his strength. A decent earthquake erupted throughout the city, and a burst of rubble erupted from the ground. Announcer: K.O! Smoke filled the screen. Out from the blue, a red-headed being walked throughout the smoke until reaching the camera. It revealed Hellboy, whom was grasping the unconscious Pit with his arm. Hellboy heaved Pit into the ground, the knocked out body laying in a piece of rubble. Hellboy pulled out his cigarette and smiled. Hellboy: You're be lucky I spared you. Next time, I won't be so kind. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Hellboy! Sorry, Zack! My original plan was to make Pit win, but in the end I made Hellboy win. It was a tough decision!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights